Examination of two experimental therapies in patients with advanced Parkinson's Dis. who have become refractory to treatment. IV L-DOPA tests the questions of whether patients with advanced PD will respond to increased hourly intakes of L-DOPA. Non-responders to IV L-DOPA at the maximum infusion rate will then enter the Progabide phase of study.